Acoustic energy propagates through physical media in the form of waves. Such acoustic energy is commonly referred to as sound when the propagating frequency is within the human hearing range. Electronic detection of acoustic energy is germane to numerous areas of technical endeavor, including sound recording, sonar, health sciences, and so on.
A microphone is a transducer that exhibits some electrical characteristic that varies in accordance with the acoustic energy incident thereto. Such a varying electrical characteristic is, or is readily convertible to, an electrical signal that emulates the amplitude, frequency and/or other aspects of the detected acoustic energy.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in the interest of improved microphone design.